Looking back
by TheGreatAnimeFan
Summary: 4th story in the shattered but not broken series. Greatness from small beginnings. That was Sir Francis Drake's motto. Who knew it would also describe their relationship? BASR reviews and comments welcome.


Stacy coughed as she picked herself up from the ground and studied her surroundings. She was in the ruins of a destroyed city that had long been abandoned. The air was stagnant and full of dust. There also seemed to be no life for miles around.

"What world have I ended up in now?" She wondered aloud as the sound of narration boomed across the landscape.

Destroyer of worlds. Kamen Rider Stickeido.

Just what do those eyes see as she traverses the different worlds?

As the narration ended her surroundings began to shift and morph. Turning from the destroyed city back into the piles of junk that surrounded her within the confines of her large closet.

This was going to take forever.

"And it wouldn't take forever if a certain SOMEONE would help me." She grit her teeth as she stomped over to the window of her bedroom. Glaring down at the figure sitting in a beach chair just below her window. "Right Bradley?"

"Don't look at me Stace. I'm working on getting the highest score in Pod Munchers 3. If I can get the number 1 spot in the online rankings I'll be the greatest in the universe!" Bradley exclaimed as he concentrated on the handheld game in his hands.

"As if Captain Doofus." She rolled her eyes before saying in an exasperated voice. "Any normal boyfriend would have the courtesy to help their girlfriend out of a jam you know."

"Well as you know I'm not normal, and if you wanted a normal boyfriend you shouldn't have chose me to begin with." Bradley smirked up at her.

"You're absolutely right." She snapped at him before heading back to the closet having been one hit KOed by his response. Still it was times like these when she wondered why in the world she was so in love with him as she began rooting through all the junk in her room. How in the world did she have this much stuff? It didn't even seem humanly possible. As the spiky haired girl dug through one of the larger piles in the back something glittering in the light coming from outside the closet door caught her eye. As she removed it from the pile she got a better view of it, and realized that it was a photo in a gold frame.

The picture was of a girl and boy no older than five. Their arms were around each other, and the smiles on their faces made it clear that the two were extremely happy. A sense of nostalgia filled Stacy. Putting a smile on her face as she looked at the photo.

The picture was of her and Bradley on the day they met for the first time. In Kindergarten.

..

Bradley age five sighed as he slowly made his way through the elementary school hallway. It had only been a month since Kindergarten began, and he already felt like he was in a prison. His parents had obviously lied when they said he'd have fun. He wondered if there was a way he could make a break for it only for his thoughts to be disrupted by an obnoxiously loud booming voice.

"HI BRADLEY!" A boy called from down the hallway.

Hi Dil." Bradley said unenthusiastically. "And say it don't spray it would you?"

"SORRY BRADLEY! I CAN'T DECIDE WHERE MY SPIT GOES YOU KNOW, BUT IF I COULD THAT WOULD PROBABLY BE A WEIRD SUPER POWER DON'T YOU THINK?" Dil went on before Bradley stopped him.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. What's the big rush anyways?" Bradley rubbed his temple in frustration.

"WELL DUH! DIDN'T YOU HEAR? WE'RE GETTING A NEW CLASSMATE TODAY YA KNOW! HOOOOOOOOOOOOLY MACKEREL! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HAVE AT LEAST FOUND OUT BY NOW! ARE YOU UNINFORMED OR WHAT?" Dil waved his arms as he continued shouting at the top of his lungs.

A new kid? That piqued Bradley's interest immediately. He wondered what the new guy would be like since he had begun to feel lonely being by himself most of the time. Hopefully the new guy would share his interests. That would sure take some of the pressure off being trapped in that building all day.

"Well what are we waiting for Dil?! Let's motor!" He grabbed Dil's arm as he rushed down the hallway.

"WOOOOOAH! SLOW DOWN BRADLEY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO RUN IN THE HALL!" Dil yelled struggling to stay on his feet as he was dragged along.

"No time for that! I've got a new kid to meet!" Bradley grinned as he and Dil entered their classroom. He quickly tossed Dil aside who spun around dizzily, and plopped down into his seat a smile from ear to ear. A few moments later the teacher entered.

"Oh everyone's here?" The teacher sounded surprised that for once Bradley hadn't been late. "Well that's good because today is a special treat. A new student who just moved into the area is joining us." She looked to the door. "You can come in now."

Bradley was excited. This was it.

A pair of small hands gripped the door frame as a head full of long, spiky black hair looked into the room from behind the wall sheepishly. After a bit of coaxing the student fully entered dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt, an orange skirt, knee high socks, and pink shoes.

Bradley's jaw hit the floor.

"A GIRL?!" He exclaimed suddenly losing all interest in learning anything more about the new kid. If there was one rule he lived by it was that he didn't make friends with girls. They just didn't seem to share the same kind of sophistication as himself. Yup he was a he man woman hater and proud of it.

"Go on. Tell us about yourself." The teacher coaxed the new student whose response was letting out a blush as she gazed at the floor.

"M-My name is S-Stacy S-Stickler." She began while fumbling over her words. Years of being forced to listen to her parents constant fighting transforming her into the alarmingly shy and antisocial girl standing in front of her new class. She gulped down some air and continued. "M-My parents and I just moved into the area. I hope to get along with you all." The last part was spoken quickly as she closed her eyes tight.

The classroom was quiet for about five seconds before the entire room burst out in laughter.

"What's with the new kid?" Lance jeered "We could barely even hear her!"

"Yeah. Not loud enough." Russell commented while chuckling

Bradley was the only one in the class who wasn't laughing. Not because he didn't find it funny that the class was already cutting the now cowering new girl to shreds, but because he just didn't care period.

"That's far enough Lance." said the teacher's stern voice as the laughter finally died down. She looked down at Stacy who looked like she wanted to run out of there as fast as possible. "There's an empty seat next to Bradley."

This was ridiculous. First the new kid was a girl and now he was being forced to sit next to her? Bradley couldn't believe his luck as he watched Stacy make her way to her seat. As she sat down she looked over at Bradley and let out a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you." She bowed her head a little

"Pfft. Whatever." Bradley responded his chin resting on his hand. This caused Stacy's smile to fade as her gaze rested on her desk.

Today was going to be a long day.

It got even worse at recess as Bradley soon discovered. He hadn't even been out on the playground for two seconds when Lance and Russell had wedgied him by his undies to the top of the jungle gym. He didn't even bother calling for help. He already knew no one would since everyone was scared of Lance and Russell after all. Looking out at the playground at least he figured he would have a good view if he was going to be stuck up there the rest of the day.

"What are you doing up there?" A voice called from below him.

Bradley looked down to see spiky black hair waving and bouncing as Stacy rocked back and forth on her feet.

"What does it look like? I've been astro wedgied by aliens. Aliens from..."

He paused for a second. Stacy wasn't even sure why he did. Was he expecting her to say something?

"URANUS!" Bradley finished. Instead of getting a snide remark or comment shot his way like most adults did. The girl below him instead did something he never thought possible.

She started laughing. Not only that but she was climbing up the jungle gym towards him.

"You're funny." She smiled as she untied his undies from the metal pole.

"I'm funny?" Bradley asked her before he was sent plummeting to the ground. Sure he landed on his rear, but at least he was back on solid ground. He looked up to see her climbing back down to the ground. "You really think so?"

"Yeah!" Stacy smiled then tilted her head. "Why? Is that weird?"

"No. It's just normally nobody really finds me funny. I'm not exactly well liked here." He blushed and stared at the grass laden ground sheepishly.

"Well I like you." Those words coming from her mouth stunned Bradley.

"Y-You do?" He asked in disbelief

"Yeah..." She gulped and continued. Trying to force the words out. "I know we just met this morning and you've been kind of a jerk, but I don't think you're a bad guy." She twiddled her thumbs and looked away from him. "I can't explain why exactly. It's just a feeling I have."

"A feeling huh?" Bradley wondered aloud before seeing Stacy's hand reach out to him.

"If you want. Maybe we could start over from the beginning? I'm Stacy." She found herself smiling

I'm Bradley." He couldn't explain why either but he found himself smiling as he took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time as she helped him up. Only for the mood to be ruined by the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"Aw ain't that sweet Russell? Scradley's got a girlfriend." Lance was pounding his fist into his open palm as Russell followed along behind him.

"Yeah. Girlfriend." Russell chimed in

"I always knew you weren't man enough to hang with the boys Scradleyella." Lance's gaze had already targeted Bradley. The tension so thick it could be cut by a knife. Only for it to actually happen as Stacy started coughing and gagging.

"Oh man! What is that funky smell?!" she blurted out before realizing what she'd done.

The three boys stopped in their tracks. Lance and Bradley sniffed under their arms before both pairs of eyes looked over at Russell.

"What?" Russell responded.

"You know that's the first time I've ever noticed it." Bradley plugged his nose in disgust.

"Yeah dude. You reek." Lance looked at his partner who just shrugged as if nothing was wrong.

"Anyways. You're wrong. She is NOT my girlfriend." Bradley exclaimed while holding his nose.

"Y-Yeah... We're... ummm... just friends!" Stacy found herself saying only to blush and look at the ground again.

"Friends?" Bradley looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He didn't remember agreeing to that.

"Oh really? Well if you and Scradley are friends then we need to welcome you warmly. Right Russell?" Lance grinned as he scooped up some mud in his hand.

"Yeah. Warm welcome." Russell also grinned as he did the same as his companion.

"Hey! Come on guys give her a break. She didn't do anything wrong!" Bradley yelled as he looked over at Stacy who looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey Stickler!" Lance shouted before throwing the mud ball in his hand. "Think fast!"

Stacy just barely dodged the first mud ball only to just as narrowly dodge the several more that came after it. With each evasive maneuver she backed away from the advancing bullies until suddenly her back touched the cold metal of the jungle gym. She was trapped and even if she tried to run she wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the next one.

Bradley meanwhile had been watching the entire time. Why were they doing this? She was completely innocent. He looked over at her petrified form as she stood with her back pressed against the metal bars of the jungle gym. She had been the one who had saved him, the one who found him funny, the one who liked him, and the one who wanted to be his friend. What was he doing just standing there?

"Looks like its game over for you." Lance grinned as Stacy pressed her back more against the jungle gym. Her eyes full of fear as she knew what was about to come. "Prepare to get a face full of mud!"

"Yeah. Mud bath." Russell added as he smirked.

Stacy covered her face with her arms, and cowered in fear as Lance and Russell took aim. Her body tensed in anticipation only to feel confused when the inevitable attack didn't come.

"Hey Lance." Bradley had shouted as he approached the two bullies. His interruption the thing that kept them from pelting her to kingdom come.

"What do you want Scradley?" Lance's annoyed voice filled the air as he turned around to face the dark skinned boy who was now just a few inches from him.

"Don't you DARE mess with my best friend." Bradley angrily shouted as his fist connected with Lance's nose. Forcing the taller boy to drop the mud ball he had been gripping on too while also causing him to double back several steps.

"Best... Friend?" Stacy almost couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her eyes wide as she saw Bradley coming to her rescue. She had been hoping to make friends, but to make a best friend on her first day? As she watched Bradley who was now smirking and crossing his arms across his chest in victory she began to feel something swell up inside her. It was something unfamiliar to her. Something she couldn't explain, but it was there. Not only was it there, but it was getting bigger as if it were filling every inch of her body with a warmth that if she could describe it would be hotter than the very sun itself.

"And Brad Lee is victorious!" Bradley exclaimed as he looked at Lance and Russell with a facial expression that screamed confidence. "Serves you guys right." That confidence was soon shattered when he realized that Lance had not only been unaffected by his punch, but was a billion times more angry now because of it.

"Scradley. You're about to take a trip down to knuckle junction." Lance angrily growled as he clenched his fists.

"Yeah. All aboard." Russell quipped following his leader.

Bradley's mind began to panic. The last thought racing through his head before he got jumped being that maybe saving Stacy hadn't been the best idea ever. He didn't have much more time to think as his screams filled the air whilst getting the beating of a lifetime.

Stacy, meanwhile, knew she should have done something. However, she was still frozen in place from the shock. She was lost in her own little world. A world where she and Bradley were the only residents. She held her hands together and pressed them against her chest softly as she found her cheeks becoming hotter. Nothing else seemed to matter besides the boy who was now getting pummeled to a pulp.

"Bradley..." She smiled as she spoke his name in a dreamy voice. Her eyes aglow with the emotions she wouldn't understand until years later.

..

"And we've been together ever since." Stacy smiled as her mind came back to the present. Her fingers tracing over the glass of the picture frame.

"Hey Stace! The cavalry's here." Bradley suddenly popped his head in through the bedroom door taking Stacy by surprise as the picture flew out of her hands, and back into one of the many piles of junk.

"Oh? And what about your online ranking?" Stacy exited the closet into the room. Placing her hands on her hips to stare at Bradley with an expression of annoyance.

"Funny thing about that." Bradley scratched his head and chuckled a little. "I was doing really good but then the batteries just went and died on me. Talk about bad luck huh?"

"Yeah. A real shame." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as Bradley entered the messy closet. She was about to follow him when she saw the handheld lying face down on her bed. Fixated by it mostly out of curiosity she strode across the room to the gaming device. Picking it up she flicked the power button only to be surprised when the power light came on, and the screen flickered to life showing the title screen of the game.

"That Bradley. He's such a liar." She growled with an angry expression that melted away a few seconds later. She soon found herself smiling. A loving sigh escaping her lips as she held the game system to her chest.

Now she remembered why she loved him so much.

"Yo Stace! Are you going to give me a hand or what?" Bradley called to her bringing her back to reality.

She turned the power button back off and laid the game back on her bed before making her way to the closet door.

"Geez. What's with this stuff? I swear some of this is older than Mr. D." Bradley looked back at the closet door only to see Stacy crawling on her hands and knees towards him like a feral cat with a Cheshire grin to match. "Stace?" He looked at her confused only for her to pounce. As she did the two best friends and lovers found themselves smiling and laughing as they landed in one of the large mountains of junk in the room.

**THE END**


End file.
